


what's a little gay porn between friends

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Dry Humping, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kuvira's Metal Bands, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Projectable OC, Strap-Ons, Top Kuvira, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuvira/Projectable OC smut.That's it.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	what's a little gay porn between friends

**Author's Note:**

> my friend was sad she couldn't find a Kuvira/Reader fic specific to her tastes and i am a good friend so this is her birthday present :) don't you wish you had a friend like me

Holding the tray of food balanced on one arm, Ayaka knocks on the door to Kuvira’s study.

“Enter.”

She opens the door to see Kuvira writing at her desk. Her head is bowed to the papers, back straight in the chair. A low bun holds her hair away from her face, no fly-aways to be seen.

Perfect to the letter.

“I have your dinner,” Ayaka announces. 

  
“Thank you. Set it here.” Kuvira points to a clear corner of her desk with her pencil and Ayaka follows her order.

Ayaka stands there, watching Kuvira write. Kuvira hasn’t removed her armor for the night yet, the metal  _ clink _ -ing as she moves. 

“Is there a reason for your lingering?” Kuvira looks up, her penetrating gaze meeting Ayaka’s.

Ayaka stands at straighter attention, hands behind her back, feet apart. “If I may be permitted to speak freely, Great Uniter.” 

“Granted.”

Ayaka’s silent for a moment. Kuvira stares. Ayaka lowers her eyes. “Would you like me to spend the night?”

Beat. 

Kuvira maintains her stare as she sets down her pencil. Her chin lifts. She leans back. “Ayaka.” 

  
Goosebumps ripple across Ayaka’s skin, leaving her cold. 

“Have you finished your duties?”

“Yes.”

Kuvira nods. “You may act freely.”

Ayaka visibly relaxes, releasing her shoulders and a breath. Kuvira sets aside the papers and pulls the tray of food in front of her. “Sit.”

Despite the permission to act of her own accord, Ayaka sits in front of the desk where Kuvira tells her. 

As Kuvira eats, she doesn’t look at Ayaka. 

The lack of attention makes her squirm. She can’t help but think of what the rest of the night holds, what Kuvira wants her to do, what  _ she  _ wants Kuvria to do. But all Kuvira does is sit there, and eat, and ignore her.

Kuvira’s movements are slow, methodical. She doesn’t care that she’s making Ayaka wait, doesn’t care that she’s waiting oh so patiently.

She clenches her fists atop her legs, thighs clenching. 

“Stop squirming.” Kuvira’s voice is low and becoming, brokering no argument. She doesn’t look at Ayaka.

  
Ayaka stuffs her hands under her to still herself, shoulders hunched in tension. She watches as Kuvira lifts the chopsticks, lips wrapping around the wood and pulling the rice into her mouth. A tongue darts out to lick a top lip, and Ayaka can’t help but wonder if it’s for her benefit.

  
She watches, rapt, for a few minutes more until Kuvira sets the plate aside. It’s only half-eaten.

Kuvira shuffles the papers back in front of her. And writes.

At the indication that she’s going to wait even longer, an involuntary whine leaves Ayaka’s mouth, which she immediately suppresses. Kuvira stops writing and finally,  _ finally,  _ looks at Ayaka.

Ayaka’s body is as tense as a bowstring, ready to snap. 

“If you aren’t going to be quiet, do something about it.”

They stare at each other for a long moment, the tension between them palpable.

Kuvira breaks it first, slowly taking up the pencil, and continues to write. 

Taking it as the permission it is, Ayaka stands and shucks her armor. She’s left in her cotton over robe and pants.

She rounds the desk, the adrenaline coursing through her making her legs wobble.

Ayaka slips a leg over Kuvira’s lap, settling down facing her.

Kuvira works as if Ayaka isn’t there. Ayaka pushes off Kuvira’s shoulder armor and drapes her arms around Kuvira’s neck, nestling her head in the space she’s made for herself. Their chests rest together, breathing in tandem.

The pressure down her front is grounding and pleasant. Ayaka lets out a small, pleased sigh. 

Kuvira presses a hand to Ayaka’s lower back, pushing them closer together. 

A short, high-pitched noise makes its way out of Ayaka as her hips are pushed downward. She pulses. She can only imagine Kuvira’s smile. 

Kuvira keeps her hand there, on Ayaka’s lower back.

Hesitantly, Ayaka rocks, testing the waters on what she’s allowed to do.

Kuvira’s hand moves with her, neither encouraging nor reprimanding. Ayaka rocks again, finding a rhythm that she likes.

She keeps a steady pace, pooling in the pleasure rather than chasing it. She keeps her face hidden between her arm and Kuvira’s neck, holding her close. 

Kuvira’s hand hasn’t moved.

After a few minutes, Kuvira speaks. “Are you done?”

“Hm?”

Kuvira places her hands on Ayaka’s sides and pushes her back. The release of the pressure between her thighs makes her throb.

“Please, I’ve been thinking about it all day.” Ayaka refuses to admit she’s begging. 

“Hm,” Kuvira comments with a frown. She presses Ayaka back to her chest, holding her there with a hand between her shoulder blades.

  
Ayaka continues as if the interruption hadn’t occurred. 

She goes faster, finding a wrinkle in Kuvira’s over robe to rub herself against. Her panting is loud in the quiet room.

She’s almost embarrassed at her own desperation, shameless in her humping of The Great Uniter, who just  _ sits there _ , Ayaka no distraction.

Ayaka tightens her arms around Kuvira, clutching at her clothes as she feels herself nearing completion. Kuvira’s hand is warm and unmoving on her back.

She moves faster, and faster, her whole body tensing as she pushes down, and down, _ and down _ \--

Her back hits the edge of the desk as Kuvira pushes her away. 

“Ng!”

“Not yet.” Kuvira sounds unbothered.

“What?”

Kuvira grabs Ayaka’s chin and stares into her eyes. “Not until I say.”

Before Ayaka can respond, Kuvira pushes away from the desk, grabs Ayaka under the thighs, and stands. 

  
Kuvira carries her to the adjoining door where her bedchambers lie.

Ayaka crosses her ankles behind Kuvira’s back as Kuvira removes one hand to open the door. Ayaka kicks it closed behind her, the dance well-known at this point. 

Inside is a simple bed with two nightstands. It’s the only private bedroom on the train.

Kuvira tosses Ayaka onto the bed, landing with her hands resting on either side of her head. Ayaka knows she looks good like this, her hair spread below her on the pillow, fingers curled daintily into her palms. She pulls her legs up and moves her hips in a way she knows is enticing as Kuvira metalbends her own belt off and tosses it into the corner.

Kuvira crawls on top of Ayaka, pressing a series of warm kisses from under her jaw and down her neck. She holds herself up with one hand and makes a fist with the other, bending Ayaka’s belt into a ball of scrap and throwing it off the bed.

With her belt gone, Kuvira wastes no time removing the rest of Ayaka’s clothes. Neither of them say a word during the rush, their movements hasty and desperate. 

Finally, stripped bare, Ayaka pulls her hands above her head, crossing her wrists. Kuvria takes the hint and clamps them with one her own. Ayaka can feel her bones grinding together. She winces at the pain, and Kuvira marginally lightens her hold.

  
“Hush.” Kuvira pushes downward and seals her lips to Ayaka’s, not much of a kiss more than another connection to pin her down. Ayaka struggles in her grip for show, rather than any desire to actually escape.

With Kuvira still fully clothed, Ayaka feels a different level of vulnerability underneath her strength. 

Kuvira presses a hand on Ayaka’s hip, keeping her in place as she plunders her mouth. It’s messy and wet, Ayaka’s jaw forced open under the attention.

Kuvira pulls away slowly, gentling her movements, until their panting mingles between them.

They gaze at each other for a moment. Kuvira’s cheeks are flushed, her hair coming out of its bun. She looks softer like this, not as harsh and imposing.

  
“Yes?” Kuvira tightens her hand on Ayaka’s wrists.

Ayaka gasps, arches upwards. “Yes!”

The words barely come out of her mouth when Kuvira snags a metal band from around her bicep and restrains Ayaka’s wrists together, tighter than her hands could. 

  
A groan finds its way out of Ayaka’s throat. The metal is cold on her skin.

Kuvira slides down Ayaka’s body, hands dragging down her sides and up again, squeezing her breasts once before Kuvira settles between her thighs and pulls her legs apart. 

Ayaka’s hands are only bound to each other. She pulls her arms to her front, feeling exposed and using what little she has to cover herself.

Kuvira’s hands are gentle on Ayaka’s thighs. Kuvira doesn’t do anything more, just rubs and massages the flesh beneath her hands, nowhere near where Ayaka wants them.

“Kuvira…”   
  


“Be a good girl and let me look at you.”

Ayaka shuts up, a hot flush covering her body at the words. She wriggles around, her hips kept to the bed by Kuvira’s hands. Her legs are pushed further apart and Ayaka almost wants to cry at the sudden wave of embarrassment.

“So pretty,” Kuvira breathes. 

  
Ayaka refuses to look down, knowing the visual would be too much for her. 

  
Kuvira’s hands press hard on Ayaka’s thighs, circling up then back down, getting closer and closer to their goal with each arch. 

“I can tell you’ve been thinking about me.”

It takes a moment before Ayaka registers what she said. “What?”

  
“You’re so swollen. And dripping.”

Ayaka groans. The fact that Kuvira can see the evidence of what she does to Ayaka does something to her she doesn’t understand. She pulls her shoulders together, her bound hands under her chin, trying to curl up as best she can. Kuvira’s hands haven’t stopped moving.

“Hm.” Kuvira frames her hands around Ayaka’s vulva and presses. “Like a flower.”

Ayaka whines, tucking her face in her shoulder. The pressure feels exquisite, but not enough. She pulses with need, caught between the desire to be filled and to be touched.

She hears Kuvira huffs a laugh. “I can see you wanting me.”

“Spirits, yes.”

Kuvira’s thumbs lightly trace the silky and wet lips. She pulls them apart slightly and holds them open, watching Ayaka contract in waves.

Overwhelmed, Ayaka tries to roll to one side to bury her face in the pillow properly, but stops when Kuvira speaks.

“Hands up.”

“Huh?”

Kuvira moves over her, hands leaving Ayaka-- she sighs with relief-- and moving to support herself on either side of Ayaka’s head. “You keep moving. Hands. Up.”

Ayaka stares up at Kuvira and raises her hands to rest above her head. Kuvira takes another metal band, bending it long and thin. She threads it through the one circling Ayaka’s wrists and around a slat in the headboard, effectively keeping her in place. 

“Nng. Kuvira.” 

“Ayaka.”

Kuvira kisses Ayaka, slow and languid. She cups her face in both hands, careful to keep her wet thumbs away from Ayaka’s skin. The small attention makes Ayaka’s chest warm. 

Kuvira pushes herself up to her elbows and grabs a band from her bicep. She moves to sit on her haunches, Ayaka whining at the loss.

She’s ignored as Kuvira bends the band around Ayaka’s ankle and repeats with the other.

Kuvira faces forward, hands softly running across Ayaka’s legs. 

Her feet aren’t tied to anything, but the bands serve as a reminder that Kuvira could metal-bend Ayaka’s body in almost any way she wants.

  
Ayaka shivers.

Kuvira reaches into the nightstand and takes out a bottle of oil, the strap-on, and its harness.

“You don’t even need any of this, do you?” she says, raising the oil.

“No.”

“Hm.”

Without warning, Kuvira presses a finger into her, making Ayaka gasp at the suddenness of it. 

Kuvira smiles. “No resistance at all.” And pushes another finger in next to it.

  
Ayaka sighs, revelling in the feeling of Kuvira’s attention. Her other hand rubs circles into Ayaka’s ankle just above the band. 

Kuvira scissors her fingers, stretching Ayaka’s walls pleasantly before dragging her fingertips over that sensitive spot.

  
“Mm!” Ayaka jerks, her hands pulling at the restraints. They dig into her wrists, but she doesn’t move to alleviate the pain.

Kuvira does the same move a few more times, each touch a bit harder than the last. Ayaka’s hips push up, trying to chase the feeling, but Kuvira pins her down with an arm across her hips.

  
Taking advantage of the better leverage, Kuvira pistons her fingers.

  
“OH!” Ayaka can’t help but writhe under the advance. 

Kuvira’s rapidly fingers her, in and out, in and out,  _ in and out, inandout, inandout-- _

Kuvira pulls out and back in with a third finger, but Ayaka barely notices. Kuvira keeps the same intensity, the same speed, holding Ayaka’s hips down, as she rubs Ayaka’s sensitive spot again.

“ _ Ah! Ah! Ah! _ ”

Ayaka could almost come like this, she feels like she can, but she can’t quite drop over that precipice. And Kuvira knows that. 

Gradually, Kuvira slows down her movements until Ayaka falls limp, her fingers still stroking lazily.

  
Once Ayaka quiets down, she removes her fingers and quickly strips herself of the rest of her clothes. 

She tosses them aside and dons the harness. The leather is barely darker than her skin. Ayaka can almost pretend it’s not even there. 

Kuvira attaches the strap to the harness and shuffles on her knees between Ayaka’s legs. She picks up the oil and pours some into her hand. Hastily, she spreads it across the strap, not using any on Ayaka with how wet she already is.

Kuvira grabs Ayaka from behind the knees, raises them up and apart, and starts to push in.

The strap is longer and thicker than Kuvira’s fingers. Ayaka groans as it slides slowly, easily into her.

Kuvira stays where she is, her chest moving with every measured breath. Hooded eyes gaze down at Ayaka.

The intensity of the stare makes Ayaka want to cover up, but her hands are restrained above her head, hips pinned with Kuvira’s strap, and legs held in a strong grip.

“Oh, heavens,” Ayaka whispers. She closes her eyes. 

Kuvira begins to move, barely pulling out before sliding back in, holding, and doing it again. She doesn’t rush, taking her time, letting Ayaka feel herself getting minutely pushed up the bed with every thrust.

  
“There you go.” Kuvira’s hold on Ayaka’s legs tighten.

Kuvira speeds up, bending Ayaka’s knees and pushing them to her chest. Ayaka groans.

  
She opens her eyes to see Kuvira looking down at where she’s entering her, over and over. Ayaka can feel every movement, the strap just barely glancing over that sensitive spot in her that can never quite get her to completion. 

Kuvira presses down on Ayaka’s legs on her chest harder. She speeds up even more.

  
“Nn, yes. So good, so good for me,” Kuvira praises. The words and Kuvira’s touch send Ayaka’s head spinning.

Ayaka watches Kuvira’s stomach muscles move, clenching and tensing with each thrust, her breasts bouncing with every movement, panting.

  
The pressure and friction inside Ayaka is exquisite, she doesn’t want it to stop, but she can’t come like this. Every thrust brings Kuvira’s hips not quite meeting where Ayaka needs it, and the barely-there promise of touch winds up Ayaka’s sensitive nerves.

She wriggles and whines between the strap and the metal at her hands, wanting to touch or be touched.

Kuvira pushes Ayaka’s legs aside and falls forward, face to face. She continues her thrusts as she claims Ayaka’s mouth with her own. 

Ayaka wraps her legs around Kuvira’s back, locking her ankles. The bands bite painfully into her skin.

Kuvira leaves Ayaka’s mouth to trail kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, and to the swell of one breast.

“Kuvira!”

Kuvira licks her nipple with the point of her tongue until it pebbles under her touch. Her breath over the wet skin is cold, and Ayaka presses upwards.

  
Kuvira laves at it with the flat of her tongue, circling the areola, just playing with it as Ayaka keens. Kuvira brings the hand not holding her up to Ayaka’s other breast, squeezing and massaging.

  
A breath shudders out of Ayaka.

It seems like ages until Kuvira stops, stops, pulls out, and quickly undoes the metal connecting Ayaka to the headboard. Ayaka’s legs fall to the mattress. She feels hot and vulnerable.

Ayaka sends a questioning look to Kuvira but she ignores her to instead unrestrain Ayaka’s wrists from each other and clamp one band around each wrist.

  
“What--”

Kuvira yanks her hair out of her bun, shakes it out, and flops down next to Ayaka. “Sit on my face.”

Ayaka stares at her in shock.

“Before I change my mind.”

  
Ayaka scrambles into position. Kuvira normally doesn’t indulge Ayaka in this, always feeling a hint of embarrassment asking for it and hardly able to ever get the words out.

  
She grabs the headboard and slowly lowers herself onto Kuvira’s face. She can feel Kuvia’s hot breath on her, and she clenches her teeth to keep her noises to herself. 

Slowly, carefully, she feels Kuvira’s mouth settle on her and she lets out a breath. Most of her weight is still on her knees, not wanting to risk hurting Kuvira.

She uses the headboard and her knees to rock forwards and down, Kuvira expertly licking and sucking at Ayaka’s clit as she moves. Kuvira’s hands roam around Ayaka’s hips and ass, their warmth leaving a trail of electricity across her skin.

Ayaka continues to move in slow increments. Kuvira follows her, her mouth latched onto her clit and sucking, tonguing at it in long strokes.

She speeds up, not quite forgetting to control herself, as Kuvira increases her own speed and coaxes out the whines she enjoys so much.

It’s almost enough to distract Ayaka from the strain in her legs.

Kuvira grabs Ayaka’s ass suddenly and pushes her up. Ayaka gasps at the cold air and hot throbbing of her clit. She looks down at Kuvira.

Kuvira stares up at her with bright eyes. “You’re restraining yourself.”

Ayaka can’t stop looking at her. Her hair spreads across the pillow, some of it sticking to her sweaty and flushed face. Her lips are delectably red and swollen.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t.”

Kuvira pulls Ayaka down forcefully by the hips, much harder than Ayaka was moving, and she lets out a yelp. Ayaka moves to get up, to keep Kuvira from hurting herself, but finds the metal bands at her wrists and ankles keep her in place.

“Ku-Kuvira!”

Kuvira’s lips and tongue work faster than before, hands gripping her hips with bruising force.

  
“Ah!”

  
She tries to catch Kuvira’s gaze, but Kuvira’s closed her eyes. She moves her tongue in a way that leaves no other thoughts in Ayaka’s head than what’s happening underneath her.   
  
“Ku-- Nng!”

Ayaka’s unable to move, being kept in place by Kuvira’s hands and metal bands. She can only throw her head back and pant to the ceiling.

She was already so close, but now--

She feels something at her entrance, quickly sliding inside.

“Oh, Spirits!”

Three of Kuvira’s fingers find a home in Ayaka, stroking her walls slow and steady. She barely stretches around the digits, already worked thoroughly wet and open.

Kuvira doesn’t let up, pressing her tongue harder and faster, fingers rubbing that spot inside Ayaka relentlessly. 

Ayaka doesn’t register the “ _ Ah, ah, ah!” _ s that are wrought out of her. She doesn’t hear how loud she’s getting, but she feels Kuvira smile.

Kuvira presses inside her and sucks--

“Ah--!  _ Ohh! Huh!” _

She comes hard, her orgasm forced out of her, she wants to pull away, she wants to press down, she can’t  _ move-- _

She’s at Kuvira’s mercy, her pleasure riding Kuvira’s direction under her lips, tongue, and fingers.

It feels like it lasts forever, Kuvira licking or pressing in just the right way so another wave of pleasure begins before the previous one can end.

  
It’s not until she twitches violently at the next touch does Kuvira finally remove her lips. She strokes once more inside-- Ayaka stutters a gasp-- before pulling out. A trail of Ayaka’s slick connects them before Kuvira delves back inside to scoop it out.

“Hm,” Kuvira smiles. She presses a light kiss to Ayaka’s swollen and red clit. Ayaka doesn’t see it, but Kuvira rubs Ayaka’s natural lubricant still on her fingers onto the strap.

Ayaka feels the pressure of the bands let up. She groans at the release, not realizing how much it was hurting.

Kuvira gently lifts Ayaka and moves her to sit her on her chest. Ayaka lets her, unable to command her own limbs. 

A hand drops from the headboard and into Kuvira’s hair, idling stroking. Kuvira lets her.

Ayaka mutters without thought: “You’re so good, oh, Spirits, you’re so good. I--” Ayaka lets out a shaky breath.

Before Ayaka can continue, Kuvira flips them over, tosses Ayaka onto her stomach, and slides the strap inside her in one motion.

Ayaka doesn’t have any breath left in her to do anything more than let it happen. Kuvira lays herself over Ayaka’s back, arms tucked under Ayaka’s and hands curling over her shoulders, grunting and panting into her ear as she fucks into her.

  
Ayaka grabs onto the headboard. She makes a high, keening sound. Kuvira doesn’t slow, hips slamming together over and over and over.

  
“You make the cutest noises,” Kuvira rasps into Ayaka’s ear.

Ayaka buries her face further into the pillow.

“Yeah, just like that,” she says with a smile. Ayaka didn’t even notice that she had made another one.

“Keep going. Come on.” Kuvira’s voice shakes, and Ayaka can tell she’s close. Her movements become erratic, desperate.

  
Ayaka barely moves her hips, back and forth, trying to meet Kuvira thrust for thrust but she’s going too fast. Ayaka’s attempts at participation are met with tighter hands and harsher thrusts.

“Stay down, that’s it, good girl, take it,  _ take it--” _ Kuvira slams into her once more and bites into the base of Ayaka’s neck.

“Ng!” 

Kuvira violently humps against Ayaka in a way she recognizes as Kuvira coming against the base of the strap, rubbing against it in the way she likes. Ayaka’s back curves under the force of it.

  
Kuvira’s voice goes high into Ayaka’s skin, her hair falling across both of them. 

  
After a moment, Kuvira stops moving and detaches her mouth, sighing. Ayaka lets go of the headboard.

  
Kuvira rests her forehead against Ayaka’s shoulder, both women breathing heavily. 

A long minute passes before Kuvira presses a long kiss to the mark she made, sits up, hands dragging along Ayaka’s back, and slowly pulls out.

Ayaka makes a small grunt, the friction almost painful. It’s an odd feeling, being empty after being filled for so long.

  
Kuvira stands and leaves the room, Ayaka too tired to make a disapproving sound.

Ayaka lays there, sated, the sweat drying on her skin. She must’ve fallen asleep, for she wakes up to the sound of the door opening. 

Kuvira enters with a tray, her half-eaten dinner from earlier. She sets it down on the night stand then sits on the edge of the bed. 

“Sit up.” Before Ayaka can move, Kuvira takes her by the armpits and drags her to sit against the headboard. Ayaka’s grateful considering all of her limbs feel like jelly. 

Kuvira moves the tray to her lap and takes up the chopsticks. She picks up a clump of rice and brings it to Ayaka’s mouth. 

  
Ayaka just stares, warmth pooling low in her belly.

“What is it? Open.”

With a small smile, Ayaka does, and lets Kuvira feed her. Kuvira moves to sit next to Ayaka and Ayaka leans her weight into her side. Kuvira wraps an arm around Ayaka’s shoulder to keep her steady, her muscles still weak. 

The fabric against her bare skin tingles, almost too much for her oversensitive nerves. 

Kuvira feeds her bite after bite of rice and dumplings, until the plate is empty. Ayaka lays her head on Kuvira’s shoulder and closes her eyes.

She feels Kuvira rest a hand on the metal band at her wrist, slowly bending it and the others away. Ayaka sighs.

“Hold on a moment,” Kuvira says.

“Hm?”

Kuvira removes her arm and helps to lay Ayaka down. Ayaka paws weakly at Kuvira’s arm, not wanting her to leave. 

“I’m just getting dressed. Settle down.”

Kuvira pulls the blanket over Ayaka’s shoulders and stands. Ayaka can barely keep her eyes open as she watches Kuvira’s muscles move under skin. She hardly ever gets to see this view, and she drinks it in before Kuvira covers it with a simple nightgown.

Kuvira returns to the bed and Ayaka opens her arms as wide as they can go with her weakness. Kuvira rushes into them, wrapping her arms around Ayaka, stroking her back and hair. 

She presses a kiss to Ayaka’s crown. “Sleep now.”

And they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2021 inauguration day everybody


End file.
